The Generation Quest
by Percabethfanfiction11
Summary: After the seven's Quest was over, they settled down and started their lives. But suddenly they find their children's lives intertwined. What will happen to the children?
1. Chapter 1

Needed information

Cast Jackson :

water induced healing

Make earthquakes and storms

ADHD

Dating Lacy Grace

Ethan Jackson :

water induced healing

Battle strategy

Communication with horses and fish

ADHD and Dyslexic

Dating Georgie Underwood

Charlotte "Charlie" Jackson

Water induced healing

Ice powers

Water manipulation

ADHD

Samuel "Sammy" Zhang

Metal/Gem powers

Shadow Travel

ADHD

Battle strategy

Emily "Emmy" Zhang

Shape shifting

Death Sense

Dyslexic

Battle strategy

Milo Valdez

Fire

Fire immunity

Healing factor

ADHD and Dyslexic

75% god

Riley Grace

Charmspeak

Lightning

Dyslexic

Lacy Grace

Air

Flight

Radiate Beauty

ADHD

Dating Cast Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters They belong to Rick Riordan and Hannah:

Chapter 1

Emmy Zhang POV

There was a noise in the dark. At first I didn't think it was anything, but being a demigod I know now, not to think that. It was dark, and I had no sense of direction. The moon was out, but behind the trees casting shadows. I heard some rustling leaves nearby. I knew I didn't have much time. I heard breathing nearby. Who could it be? I held my breath. It was silent. Oh wait.. I'm so dumb. It was my own breath. Okay Emmy, calm down I thought. I need to come up with a plan. I heard rustling nearby. Closer this time. I had to think of something fast.

The rustling continued to come closer, and I knew I didn't have anymore time. I ran, and turned into a monkey and did acrobatics in the trees. I could tell the monster was gaining on me. Closer. Closer. Closer. I was getting tired. The monster burst through the trees, and I held my breath. I didn't know what else to do so I screamed. I felt shaking around me. It must be the monster shaking the tree I thought. But it continued and I had a clear view of the monster. What could it be? I slowly slipped back into consciousness.

As I opened my eyes, I was blinded with sunlight. I groaned and the shaking stopped. I let my eyes adjust to the light and saw a silhouette of a person. "You okay Emmy?" Said the voice. "Emmy?" I was finally able to see who the person was. It was my dad, Frank Zhang. My dad is pretty awesome. He's a demigod, half god, half mortal. His father is Mars and he can turn into any animal. Although his lifeline depends on a stick, he won't let it affect him.

"Dad!" I sighed, and collapsed into his arms. " You will never believe the dream I had." " Tell me all about it sweetie." So I started from the beginning and told my dad the whole thing. When I finished, I was out of breath. " Don't worry about it sweetie. Those dreams happened to me when I was younger. It is nothing to worry about." But I knew that I'd wasn't. It was important somehow.

"Oh! I just remembered. You are going to camp today!" Since both my parents are roman, I started out going to Camp Jupiter, a camp for roman demigods. I enjoyed it there. One day we went on a trip to Camp Half-Blood, the Greek demigod camp, I fell in love with it and everything about it. So now I just go to Camp Half-Blood for the summer. I have so many new friends. You might be thinking, since both of my parents are demigods, and I'm not where do I sleep? At first I just slept in the Hermes cabin, but now I just sleep in the Pluto, sorry Hades cabin. My brother and I just sleep in there together, and I enjoy it. The Jackson kids come every year and sleep in the Poisiden Cabin. The Grace kids prefer to stay in the Zeus cabin and Milo Valdez enjoyed staying in the Hephaestus cabin sleeping on his dad's old bed.

" You thought I forgot dad!" I always keep a count down on my calander for when I go to camp for the summer. I already had my clothes packed, so I just had to get ready for the day. Once my dad left, I decided that I would wear my CHB T-Shirt, with gray shorts that are easy to move in. Last minute, I decided to tie my CJ sweatshirt around my waist. That way people could know that I was Greek and roman, though most people knew that. I brushed my teeth and made my way down for breakfast.

My mom was down there are was preparing my favorite breakfast, Waffles. "Good morning" said my mom, Hazel Zhang. She is a daughter of Pluto and is always there for me. My mom and I have a death sense, so we can sense when people die. So far in my life, it hasn't come in handy. "Where is Sammy mom? I haven't seen him."

Sammy is my older brother. Before my mom came back from the dead, she had a boyfriend named Sammy. My mom doesn't look like she came back from the dead. She feels emotions and is the most kindhearted person I know. " I think he is packing his bags right now." Explains my mom while she serves me a waffle, steaming hot. I grab the syrup, which is liquid gold in my dad's opinion. He is Canadian, so I can see why he sees it that way.

Right as I was finishing my first waffle, my brother came bounding down the stairs, dragging his bags behind him. "Morning mom!" He says, out of breath. " Hi sweetie!" My mom says while serving me another waffle. My brother trudges over to his seat just as my mom is serving him a waffle. " Ugh! Waffles again!" "Sorry Sammy. There is cereal in the pantry." My mom says. " Whatever" Sammy says. We eat the rest of our meal in peace.

Once we clear our spots, we bound over to the car. My brother prefers to stay on the Roman side, so what we normally do is my parents drop both of us off and then somebody, usually Reyna, transports me to CHB. I normally enjoy my summers away from my brother. I love him but he can be a pain in the butt sometimes. Little did I know that was not what the Fates decided for this year.


End file.
